The Silent Knight
"The Silent Knight" is the twenty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 9, 2014, and is the fifth episode of the second season. Overview It is time to present the shield of valor, to someone for a brave act, so all the knights in the kingdom come together. Sofia meets her favorite knight, Sir Bartleby, otherwise known as the silent knight as no one has heard him speak. The recipient of the shield is revealed to be Aunt Tilly and Bartleby starts to fancy her. Plot In the Kingdom of Enchancia, all the Knights in the Kingdom have gathered for the Sheild of Valor Ceremony, an award that's given to someone for doing something very brave and the one getting it is Aunt Tilly, who tamed the Dreadful Dragon of Dashwood and taught him how to knit. At this gathering, Sofia meets her favorite knight, Sir Bartleby, also known as The Silent Knight, since he never speaks in public. King Roland announces that it's time for the procession and so all the knights get on their horses. Tilly decides to go for a ride too and gallops around the field facing backward. But her ride is shortened when her horse suddenly comes to a stop, nearly crashing into a man. The horse kicks her off. Aunt Tilly flies through the air and lands in the arms of Sir Bartleby. As the two look at each other, Sofia notices some sort of spark between them. However, Bartleby says nothing, he bows to her and quietly walks away. Curious to know, Sofia goes off to find out. Meanwhile, Roland is inspecting the knights' procession with James riding along on a pony, holding a sword and wearing a helmet. James tells his father he wants to be a knight, but Roland tells him that becoming a knight takes years of training and James needs to be a squire first. James complains that the squire just follows the knight around and carries his stuff. Sir Finnegan tells him that a squire does much more than that. Being a squire is a very important job and the first step to being a knight. So with that, James decides to be Sir Finnegan's squire. Sofia finds Sir Bartleby and asks him if he likes her Aunt Tilly. Bartleby still refuses to speak, but after being asked many times, he answers in a high squeaky voice "I love her." Here it turns out that he can talk, but doesn't like to because of how funny his voice sounds, which is why he's too afraid to tell Tilly how he feels because he doesn't know how she'll react to the way he speaks. Sofia suggests that he could write about how he feels instead of saying it. Bartleby thinks it's a good idea and begins to write a poem for Tilly while James starts seeing just how hard being a squire is. Bartleby finishes his poem, but he thinks it sounds silly. When they see Tilly and Miranda heading their way, Sofia encourages Sir Bartleby to go to her. Just as he's about to, a gust of wind blows his poem away from him. Riding a shield and with Sofia following, they sled down the hill after the poem, when it lands in Roland's hands, who accidentally uses it as a tissue to sneeze on. Bartleby walks to the hedges feeling hopeless. Sofia still thinks he should just tell Tilly how he feels, but he's still too embarrassed by how his voice sounds. When they hear Sir Maxwell singing, Sir Bartleby gets an idea: He will pretend to sing to Tilly while Sir Maxwell sings behind a bush. Sofia doesn't think it's a good idea but still goes along with it. Meanwhile, James gets so fed up with being a squire that he decides to quit as Tilly passes. He feels that doing nothing, but sharpening and shining things are boring. Tilly tells him that being a knight is about more than just riding a horse and carrying a big sword and shield: It's about being the first to ride into battle and all that can't be done without clean armor, sharpened weapons, and a well-saddled horse. This makes James realize why Sir Finnegan is being so tough on him: He's training him to be a knight at the same time. So James goes back to work. Sofia shows up and escorts Tilly to the garden where Sir Bartleby is waiting for her. When Sofia tells her he'll sing for her, a surprised Tilly sits on the porch. Sir Maxwell sings Bartleby's poem for Tilly, who falls for him. However, Bartleby accidentally reveals Maxwell singing behind the bush. Tilly walks away feeling insulted after Bartleby doesn't give an explanation. Seeing his friends down in the dumps, Sir Maxwell takes Sir Bartleby away for fencing practice to take his mind off things. Sofia watches the knights' footwork and how it's similar to dancing, which gives her an idea. Meanwhile, Roland finds James is still polishing Sir Finnegan's armor. He tells him he should be getting ready for the banquet, but James tells him he's not going. At the banquet, Bartleby takes Tilly's hand to dance and it all goes well until he knocks some water out of the hands of a servant. The water spills on the floor. Bartleby and Tilly go sliding across the floor. After accidentally saying sorry, Sir Bartleby rushes out and decides to just give up. The next day, James excellently prepares Sir Finnigan for the ceremony which enables him to finally earn the knight's respect. Meanwhile, Sofia encourages Sir Bartleby to not be afraid to be himself. At the ceremony, Bartleby finally tells Tilly how he feels, revealing his squeaky voice to the crowd, which he admits is the reason he didn't speak up in the first place. Tilly tells him she loves his voice and after the ceremony, they have an adventure together. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes